confesarte en una cancion
by Yoshimi urara
Summary: una cancion y un gran beso


Darte un beso

natsu no sabe como confesar lo que siente por lucy, haci que al no saber que mas hacer fue a hablar con mirajene para que lo pudiera ayudar aunque no fue mala idea tampoco fue tan buena, por que a la demonio no se le ocurrio mejor idea que le cantara una cancion a la rubia.

Y aqui se encontraba el problema como se supome que encontraria una cancion especial para lucy al no pillarla pero al no encontrarla se decidio componer una , pero tampoco sabia que escribir haci que comenzo a pensar en lo que pasaba con lucy tambien lo que pensaba cuando estaba cerca de ella y haci las letras comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza.

En el gremio

Mirajene se encontraba con una rubia la cual se estaba tomando un jugo y pensativa debido a que no habian visto a un iperastivo pelirosa

Lucy:mira-san no has visto a natsu por aqui

Mirajene:si hoy estuvo muy temprano por el gremio y dijo que haria algo importante, por cierto me dijo que en la tarde lo esperaba aqui que era muy importante.

Lucy:háaaa debe querer que ko ayude en algo estupido como la ultima vez, bueno mira-san nos vemos en la tarde chao.

Y haci nuestra rubia se fue a su hogar a descansar un rato.

A la hora del acto.

Prov de natsu.

no se como deje que mira me convenciara a ser esto para convesar lo que siento por lucy, pero ya no me puedo hechar para atras, oigo a mira anunciarme

Mirajene:bueno minna hoy se presentara una persona muy especial y dara a conocer una noticia muy importante sin mas que decir aqui esta NATSU!.

Bueno aqui voy, se nota que nadie se lo esperaba a la mayoria le llegaba su mandibula al suelo pero ellos no me importaba la unica persona que queria ver era a lucy y alli estaba sonriendome como siempre y fue mi imoulso para comenzar a cantar

Fin del prov de natsu

DARTE UN BESO DE PRINCE ROYCE

amarte como te amo

es complicado

pensar como te pienso

es un pecado

mirar como de miro

esta prohibido

tocarte como quiero

es un delito

Lucy se encontraba sorprendida por la cancion y no solo por ella sino que tambien por lo estaba diciendo eso queria decir que natsu estaba enamorado de ella y eso la hacia mas feliz.

y ya no se que hacer

para que seas fiel

si apagar el sol

para ensender tu amanecer

falar en portugues

aprender andar frances

o bajar la luna hasta tus pies

Nadie se creia lo que escuchaba natsu cantando?era todo un espectaculo y menos que cantara tan bien , pero la mas impactada seguia siendo lucy la cual se sorprendia cada vez mas por la letra de la cancion.

yo solo quiero

darte un beso

y regalarte mis mañanas

cantar para calmar

tus miedos

quiero que no te

falte nada

yo solo quiero

darte un beso

llenarte como mi amor

el alma

llevarte a conocer el cielo

quiero que no

te falte nada

Todas las mujeres del gremio se encontraban asombrada y encantadas no creian que el iperactivo y casi asexual natsu dragnel pudiera expresarse tambien en uma cancion y dedicarla a su chica especial la cual todas sabian que era lucy, haci como tambien del amor mutuo entre ellos.

si el mundo fuera mio

te lo daria

hasta mi religion

la cambiaria

por ti hay tantas

cosas que yo haria

pero tu no me das

ni las noticia

y ya no se que hacer

para que seas fiel

si apagar el sol

para encender tu amanecer

falar en portugues

aprender hablar frances

o bajar la luna hasta tus pies

yo solo quiero

darte un beso

y regalarte mis mañanas

cantar para calmar

tus miedos

yo solo quiero

darte un beso

llenarte con mi amor

el alma

yo solo quiero

darte un beso

quiero que no

te falte nada

yo solo quiero

darte un beso

llevarte a conocer el cielo

solo quiero

darte un beso

quiero qu no

te falte nada

Al terminar de cantar los aplusos no se hicieron esperar todos los del gremio aplaudian excepto una persona que se encontraba tan sorprendida que no se podia ni mover al ver esto natsu salto del escenario y fue corriendo donde ella, la tomo del brazo y salieron corriendo del gremio ante la mirada atonita de todo el gremio.

Natsu corria a mas no poder mientras todavia llevaba la mano de lucy entrelasada con la suya, llegaron al lugar donde siempre suelen pescar con happy.

Natsu:(cansado) lu..cy est..as bien

Lucy:s...si, natsu la cancion que escribiste son tus sentimientos verdaderos no es cierto.

Natsu estaba totalmente rojo su cara se podia camuflar perfectamente con el cabello de erza

Natsu:mm si esos son mis sentimientos hacia ti lucy y quiero que tu tu tu seas mi...m...mi no...vi..a

Lucy:que natsu quieres q...qu.. que sea tu no...via

Natsu: si lucy se mi NOVIA

Lucy: si natsu acepto ser tu novia

natsu sonreia hasta mas no poder y se acordo de la cancion y le dijo

Natsu: lucy yo solo quiero darte tu primer beso. Se acerco lentamente a ella y le dio un beso tieno pero apacionado a la vez.

Claro que ninguno de ellos se habia dado cuenta que todo el gremio estaba escondido mirando la escena que le brindaba sus nakamas, todo grabado por mirajene por supuesto para a dar a conocer la noticia por todo magnolia y anunciar el noviasgo mas esperado por todo el gremio

FIN.

Bueno alfin termine no se como me quedo el final en verdad soy mala con los finales y sobre todo si estoy en clases con mi onechan y mis compañeros hablando o mostrandome videos a cada rato pero bueno al fin lo termin


End file.
